Hollow Love
by Dezigirl2311
Summary: When a girl runs away from her brother. what will happen when she ends up in a certain strawberry soul reapers city? what will he think of her when he finds out she a espada?
1. info

Name: Suki Masale

Age: 18 (Same as Ichigo)

Hair: Long and Blue

Eyes: Black

Crush: Ichigo Kurosaki

Race:Soul Reaper/ Vizard but no body Knows

Zampakto: Maria

Call Name: Rise and kill Maria

Shiki: Yes

Banki: Yes

Where on the body: As long as body, on back blue strap

Likes: Darkness, being alone, wolfs

Hates: Annoing people, light, snoby people, Byakuya

Personality: Quiet, Shy, Short Temperd

Streanth: 10\10

Bueaty: 9\10

Intelagence: 9\10


	2. Chapter 1

Name: Suki Masale

Age: 18 (Same as Ichigo)

Hair: Long and Blue

Eyes: Black

Crush: Ichigo Kurosaki

Race:Soul Reaper/ Vizard but no body Knows

Zampakto: Maria

Call Name: Rise and kill Maria

Shiki: Yes

Banki: Yes

Where on the body: As long as body, on back blue strap

Likes: Darkness, being alone, wolfs

Hates: Annoing people, light, snoby people, Byakuya

Personality: Quiet, Shy, Short Temperd

Streanth: 10\10

Bueaty: 9\10

Intelagence: 9\10


	3. Chapter 2

Your POV

Every one was be annoying as usual, all except him, Ichigo Kurosaki. To me he's cute but he doesn't see me and I'm fine with that. "Suki please can I here your voice?" Keigo Said. I shook my head. "Come on Suki please" 'Somebody shut him up' "Shut up Keigo leave her alone you know no one has heard her voice" Ichigo said 'Thanks Ichigo' "Aww come on i can break her" SMACK "Told you Keigo" Ichigo said. "Shut up Ichigo, and what was that for Suki" I ignored his bickering.

-FF-

Schools over. You were on your was home when a hollow showed up. A certain orange haired guy showed up. 'Ichigo, he's a soul reaper. I'm stupid I should of known' "Goodbye damn hollow" Ichigo said. Ichigo turned around and saw you. "Are you ok?" he asked "Ya thanks" I replied. Ichigo had a shocked face. "Y-You talked I thought you didn't!" he shouted "I talk at times when I want to but I understand why your shocked". "Well you should talk more often you have a great voice" I blushed "Maybe well bye". "WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN SEE ME HOW?" "I just can bye". "Bye".

Ichigo's POV

'Wow she just talked to me she never does and how can she see me the, #1 question I have is why do I feel strong power from her, oh well I'll find out' I asked myself. I was in front of my house when my dad pop out of no where and try to hit me but as always he misses. "Don't you ever give up on hitting me?" I asked "No I will never be" He replied. I heard giggling, I turned around but no one was there.

My POV

'Why did I talk to him I never talk' I thought. I turned at a corner and saw Ichigo and his dad, I couldn't help but giggle. He must of heard me because he turned around. I quickly hid hoping he didn't see me.

Ichigo's POV

'I swore I seen blue'. I walked over there. "Ichigo were are you going?" Isshin asked. I ignored him. I saw Suki walking away. "Hey Suki what are you doing here?" "No reason bye" "Bye". That was weird.

My POV

'I sensed a hollow could he no he cant be a vizard, not like me' "Suki we need you to come to the warehouse Shinji needs you" "Ok"

-FF-

At the warehouse

"Shinji I got her" yelled Hiyori. "What Suki's here ok Suki come here" said Shinji. "Coming" I replied. I want to Shinji but I didn't know Ichigo was here. "Suki what are you doing here. He yelled . "Suki I need you face him" Shinji said "NO why No" "Come on please" "Fine" "Yes, Ichigo hollowfy" "Ok" he said. I went into my soul reaper form and hollowfied.

-FF-

Ichigo was huffing, I on the other hand was fine. "How are you so strong and how are you a soul reaper? He asked. "I was born a soul reaper but lived in the world of the living so I wouldn't have to handle all the drama so I left" "Wow" "Ya"

Sorry I'm bad at this stuff I have ADD and ADHD. so plz no jugging. Bye


	4. Chapter 3

Recap:

I still feel like something is wrong. As if on cue I felt  
spiritual pressure the all too familiar.

"Ill be right back guys" I yelled

"Wait Suki don't" Ichigo yelled. I was already outside.

"What do you want?!" I asked and demanded.

"To see my sister of course" He chuckled.

QS _

Your POV

"Suki, I missed my little sister, she dosen't miss me?" My brother said.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again Grimmjow." I said. (OOOOOHHHHHHHH CRAP srry continue)

"Come on Suki you should'nt hate me"

"Why"

"Cause were family"

"Just because where family doesnt mean I dont hate you"

"Why do you hate me"

"You never acted like a older brother, I have been fending for myself for 17 years" Ichigo came outside.

"Grimmjow why are you here" He wondered

"I didn't come to fight i came to get my sister" He looked at me.

"Suki is this true" Ichigo asked me.

"My real name is not Suki, its Rage Jeagerjaques, Grimmjows my brother. THANKS GRIMMJOW I HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR 17 YEARS BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS ME, YOU KEEP MAKING ME HATE YOU MORE, JUST GO AWAY!"

Ichigo's POV

I felt a lot of spirit energy from Suki I mean Rage.

"Rage please calm down I don't hate you" I felt the spirit energy calm down.

"Sorry I just didn't want you to know"

"It's fine"

I know it was short but i have writers block if you have ideas plz let me know. PEASE im out.


End file.
